First time
by Kidbro
Summary: Blossom and Brick are fighting. Some things happen and know Blossom is totally lost. Does Brick care for Blossom the same way she is starting to do?
1. surprise

It was a calm and warm day in the city of townsville. And that was the problem. It was way too hot and you couldn't even go outside. The only people that actually are crazy enough to be outside was the villains and the towns heroes. The powerpuffgirls.

The three girls were currently trying to cool down by flying around at high speed. It would have been cooler if they flew higher up but then they wouldn't see what was going on in town. Blossom would actually rather be home but their air- conditioner had broken down so The professor was spending the day trying to fix it. She had flew several times around town and been here for hours. She wished something exiting would happen to take her mind of the incredible heat. She would soon regret that.

"Hey Red, get out of my way" Her idiot red-clad counterpart and his stupid brothers zipped by her in high speed. "Getting slow huh Red?" He shouted over his shoulder.  
She took it as a challenge and raced after him. She saw his brother flew off to annoy her sisters.

He looked over his shoulders again and grinned when he saw her trying to catch up to him.  
"And I'm not even at max speed jet, your getting even slower Red, if it's possible" He gave her a satisfied smirk when he saw her expression change to pissed of mode.

He suddenly stopped and headed for her. He saw her look of surprise before he punched her in a building. She immediately recovered and kicked him in the gut. A tornado of kicks and punches broke out. He had the nerve to grin under the hole fight. She so wanted to kill him right now. But both she and he knew that she wasn't stronger than him. If anything he was stronger than her. Or at least that was what he had proved under some of their more recently fights.

He loved their fights. It was so amusing to tease her. And he loved it when he beat her. So when she slammed into the ground and stopped trying to get up he felt satisfaction running threw him. "your giving up on me already pinky?" She didn't answer. "Red?" still no answer. He floated down beside her and nudged her arm. "C'mon Red, it's not like your that hurt" When he once again was greeted by silence he bent down closer and put his fingers over her mouth. She wasn't breathing. He clutched her arm and looked down.

"Blossom!" her sisters were looking for her. They continued to scream. He didn't listen. He moved his fingers to her throat. No pulse. Why did his chest suddenly feel so heavy? Why had his heart skipped a beat? He shouldn't feel this way about her. She was his natural born enemy.

He pondered over what he should do. He had herd about something called CPR once. Heck it was the only thing he could do right?! He put his lips over hers and tried to transfer air from his to her lungs. In between he pumped her chest down, forcing her heart to beat. He kept repeated this process a couple of times before his hope started to fall down. Why wasn't she coming back to him? This shit was supposed to work right!

"If you die on me I'm gonna blow this whole town to hell!" He screamed before hitting her chest one last time. Her eyes widened and she started to cough. His eyes filled up with relief before he changed his expression to cold. He didn't say a word to her. Just stood up and flew away.

"Brick wait!" she tried to scream but her throat hurt like hell. What happened? She thought she would die when she smashed in down. Everything had become black and then she saw brick kneeling over her. For one second she thought she saw relief in his eyes, but when she blinked again he was expressionless. "Brick" she whispered again.

She got up and tried to stand but her legs didn't want to listen to her. She pulled out her phone and called Buttercup. She only had to wait one signal before her sister picked up.

"Blossom finally! Where are you? Are you okay?" her sister screamed so high she had to pull her head away little. "Calm down Buttercup, I need help. Brick really got me good this time and I can't stand up or fly. Please come and get me, I'm behind the city mall." Her sister seemed to calm down a little bit when she answered. "Right, we'll be right there!" She hang up.

Why Was Brick still there when she woke up. If he had tried to kill her he wouldn't have been so close or looked so cold. When they fight he always smirks. He was always trying to piss her off. Actually she didn't enjoy hurting him that much, even if he was a piss of, asshole and a jerk. She was everything nice, she didn't like hurting anyone. When she was smaller she didn't care as much, but she was 17 now and had a greater respect of life, but also justice. Buttercup was all for fighting. She loved it. And Bubbles was more of the helper. She didn't enjoy beating up people, so she often evacuated the civilians under big fights and got everyone, including animals, out of the way under smaller things. But she was always there when her sisters needed her.

"Blossom!" And there comes Bubbles and Buttercup. "What took you so long guys, I've been here forever!" But she felt a lot better now that her sisters where there to help. "Well excuse us but why are also hurt you now. Butch and Boomer don't give up so easily "Buttercup sounded very grumpy at the last part. " She lost didn't she" Buttercup looked pissed off and bubbles giggled. "Yeah, she's still a little grumpy "

"Am not! And besides I'll get that asshole next time!" Both Blossom and Bubbles started laughing. "Oh shut up, It wasn't like you two didn't lose either! Now let's get home! "Buttercup picked up blossom and carried her home on her back.

It was dark now and the girls felt sleepy. When they got home the professor was already asleep and they had to sneak very carefully to not wake him up. They snuck in to there each separate room. Before Blossom fell asleep she once again whispered "Brick…"


	2. What happend

It has been one week since the accident. Blossom was trying to find Brick. He was the only one who knew what really happened, and blossom was dying to find out. But they could be anywhere. They had many different hide outs and Blossom didn't know half of them. Where would I hide?

She stood in front of a mansion. It was located in a decollate place of the city and it screamed RRB-style. It was perfect hideout, private and isolated. She had already looked in the metal junkyard the foam block AND the run down old town hall. This was the last place she could think of.

She opened the door and was instantly greeted by a beeping sound. The alarm warned whoever was here. She heard a loud voice from upstairs screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Butch came tumbling down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He went into battle position waiting for her attack.

"I'm looking for Brick" She sighed at his embarrassing appearance. He was only wearing some green boxers and he was holding a game consol.

"And why are looking for him?"

"There's something I want to ask him, so could you please tell me where he is" he looked puzzled for a moment but decided to tell her. He just wanted her out of here.

"He's not home, said he would go fix something at mall" Blossom was surprised but quickly recovered. She smiled.

"Oh right, and put on some clothes would ya" She went blasting up in the sky again and headed for Brick. If was he was still there he would be easy to find.

When she finally got there, to her surprise, nothing looked out of place. Or that was until she flew inside and noticed all the shops were wrecked, and something red sipping threw, blasting everything in its way. He occasionally stopped to snatch something he wanted.

"BRICK!" she screamed making him stoop and look at her.

"yeez red, trying to make me go deaf!" She flew to him and was about to yell again when he dropped all his stuff, grabbed her arm and blasted the roof. He flew out with now both of her arms twisted behind her back in a firm grip.

"Let go of me brick!" He didn't even look at her just kept flying up.

"So how did ya now I was here?"

"Your brother told me but that doesn't matter right now, c'mon let me go!"

"And why are looking for me?" He turned his gaze towards her and smirked.

"I wanted to ask you something" He let one arm go but hold on the other one just in case.

"What happened before, you now when we had that big fight last week and I passed out or something?" He suddenly looked really uncomfortable and turned his eyes away from her. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah, that thing… Nothing really happened; I was just stronger than you and nocked you out cold"

"Then why were you leaning over me when I regained consciousness?" he looked stunned for a while.

"You were awake then, damn you recover fast!"

"Yes now tell me!"

"I don't see why I should red?" His expression changed to his usual cocky grin. He just took all chances to piss her off.

"C'mon Brick I deserve to now! Tell me!"

He walked closer to her still smiling. Way to close. He really had now respect for her private space.

"Make me" She raised her hand and tried to punch him but he caught her fist with his hand. Then he grabbed her other hand and pulled them behind him making her face hit his chest. She could hear his calm heartbeat and felt very comfortable. He was warm. He chuckled lightly making her eyes, which she only now noticed she had closed, snap open when she realized what she was doing and who this was.

"Looked like you were enjoying being close to me red" He was grinning down at her. He was a lot taller than her and her head was below his chin. He released her hands and pushed her back making her fall.

"Looks like I'm in control" He then blasted off into the sky leaving a gaping Blossom behind him.

When he got home he saw his brothers playing some video game in one of the many living rooms, they had been addicted to it ever since they stole it. They didn't even notice him coming; too busy trying to blast each other's heads of. Or that was until Brick used his laser vision to blast their game.

"NOOO!" they cried out. They both turned to him looking angry as hell.

"What the fuck Brick, what did we do to you" said Butch.

"Yeah!" cried Boomer.

"Oh, nothing… just ruined my fun turning the mall to dust! Who told pinky were I was?" Butch looked away sweating a lot. He started to whistle softly. Brick picked him up by the collar and threw him throw the window.

"FUCK you Brick…!" His voice was getting weaker by the distance.

"Tell him when he gets back that if he does that again I will give him five atomic wedgies" Boomer nodded a little scared of his older brother.

Brick was not happy about the questions blossom had asked him. He felt cornered so he had to take control of the situation, which probably had made Blossom even more confused, which leads to more questions.

He slowly headed to his room on the fifth floor. The house was dark and scary up here. At least that was what others thought. Brick wasn't bothered at all. A Rowdyruff was not scared so easily.

He finally reached his room and opened the door. Dark and quiet here to huh? Before he liked the silence but now I felt a little lonely. He had his brothers during day time to keep him company and amused, when they were not nerding some game that is. He shrugged at his own thoughts and got ready for bed.

Blossom is really confusing sometimes.


	3. Thoughts

So… I know it took a long time but I've been busy and I hate my computer. It's so damn slow. But anyways enjoy!3  
3

."Blossom, a monster is attacking the city" Bubbles screamed from downstairs. Blossom had been in her room reading when she heard Bubbles.

"Coming Bubbles!"

She flew through the window and saw the baby blue and lime green streaks heading for the city. She also saw some big green slimy monster attacking some random building. She sighed. This was like the third time today they had to rush away and fix something. She almost went crazy when the mayor rang last time, wanting them to open another pickle jar.

When she arrived at the place of crime, her sisters was already blasting the monsters. They weren't doing much damage though.

Blossom flew calm through the entire riot and used her freeze breath. The monster stopped moving instantly and a thick layer of ice was beginning to spread around it.

"Now you can blast it"

Buttercup and Bubbles instantly vaporized the monster. Big chunks of ice were now falling down. The powerpuffs pulverized all the ice so they wouldn't hurt anyone when crashing down.

"I'm sooo not in the mood for this right now, so can you deal with the rest of the clean up today?" Blossom said.

"Really Blossom, what's up with you, you've been acting real strange since yesterday when you got home"

_FLASHBACK_

Buttercup and Bubbles was watching TV when Blossom came home. It was pretty dark outside and they hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Where were you?" Buttercup screamed from the living room.

"Ah, nowhere special Buttercup" Buttercup peeked over her shoulder and sneaked a glimpse of Blossom's very irritated and sad face. She was whispering things like "Stupid" and "Stubborn idiot". But what really caught her attention was when she said "Brick".

"A wait Blossom…" Before Buttercup could reach her she slammed her door rather loud before screaming "Please leave me ALONE!"

Buttercup stared at her door for a while and went to the kitchen. She made two cups hot cocoa and headed for the living room. Bubbles took the cup Buttercup gave her and scooted a bit to make more room for Buttercup.

"So she's having boy trouble huh?" Bubbles raised a meaning eyebrow towards her older sister.

"And who, dear sisters, could she be having these troubles with?" Buttecup gave Bubbles a confident look.

"Duh, the name she was whispering, like totally Brick of course!" She giggled at Buttercups disgusted face.

"Ew, Blossom and a rowdy ruff? No way!" Bubbles snorted at Buttercups continues her speech with how horrible the ruffs are.

"There's no way a puff could like a ruff, I mean there totally rude, lame, stupid, dorky… and oh did I mention disgusting! And I hate their guts so much! Ooh those…."

"Oh c'mon now Buttercup, It's obvious, even if Brick isn't the greatest choice a girl can't deny her feelings!" Buttercup gave her a grumpy look before she went quiet.

"But he is a villain, and besides, what do you mean by _in love_. She is always angry with him!"

Bubbles smiled a little before announcing she was going to bed.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Please not now you guys. I'm tired" Blossom looked like she was going to throw a fit if they didn't let her go.

Her sisters nodded slowly before starting to look at how much damage the monster created. Blossom flew away without another word.

XX Blossom's POV XX

It was quiet at the power puff residence. The Professor had gone on a business journey together with some old friend so right now no one was at home. Except for the orange haired girl, who was sitting in the kitchen.

_Why can't he just come out and tell me what happened! Instead he just brushes it of like I'm nothing! Will he ever learn to listen!_ Blossom had a expressionless face as she thought about her rather frustrating counterpart. _I just want to know what happen! Did something bad happen to me after I passed out? Did he do something to me? Something he regrets?_

Blossom couldn't understand why he didn't want to tell her. What could be so horrible that he didn't want her to now? She wanted him to trust her with whatever it was. She wanted his trust.

_Impossible! For a villain like him to trust the enemy he's wanted dead for more than 10 years. _She gave a small sad smile at her thoughts. Secretly she had been admiring him lately. His way of making everything a challenge and his unstoppable teasing was just a few of many things she loved about him. Wait. What? Love?

_I guess I like him a super tiny little bit. But he´s still a jerk face! And I still hate him!_ She then laughed out loud at her own thoughts. _No… I don't hate him…And not a thing about him… Not anymore. _

She thought back at when they were still kids. The Boys were always the hardest ones to fight. Correction, Brick was the hardest one to fight. He could really pack one hell of a punch. But It was always fun. Even if she hated him back then she always loved their fights.

She got a determined look in her face. _I will get him to say it! He is going to tell me whatever he likes it or not! _She raised her fist in the air. _He's not getting away, not next time! This is a vow to myself! _

She lowered her fist again and turned the lights on. Suddenly she felt very creped out sitting here in the dark. And she had this weird feeling that someone was watching her. But that's ridiculous.

She looked at the big clock hanging on the wall over her head. It was almost midnight._ I guess I've been sitting here longer than I thought_.

Bubbles came dragging herself around the corner looking exhausted "Blossom we're home" She said after spotting her older sister. She barely saw the green streak flying upstairs. She was probably on her way to bed.

"I'm going to bed now Blossom, you should do the same. You said you were tired before remember?" She yawned and walked to the stairs. Blossom followed her.

They stood silently beside each other and brushed their teeth. Bubble finished before her and went to her room. Blossom stared at reflection in the mirror for a while before going to her own room.

She started to undress.

"fu…mpf…"

Who's there!"

She immediately turned around when she heard a low mummer. She still couldn't shake of the feeling of being watched. She let her gaze swipe across the room before deciding that it must have been the wind.

She took of the rest of her clothes and put on her night gown, a pair of white shorts and a red T-shirt. Her window was open and it was pretty windy outside.

She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body.

XX Brick's POV XX

He couldn't sleep tonight and barely the night before either. He was in a very bad mood therefore and had scolded his brothers more than usual and they were pretty pissed of with him. Like her cared.

He was flying around town to get some air and right to Blossom's house. He didn't even know why he just wanted to see her. But he still went around the house to her room. The window was open so I flew in. Everything in her was pink.

_Geez red, I thought you had better taste than this. _Unfortunately she was not in her room. He sighed and was about to open the door to the hall and go look for her when he heard footsteps heading his way.

He slipped into her huge closet and closed the door. He left a small crack for him to see out. The lights turned on and Blossom walked in. She looked pretty tired. His eyes widened as she started to undress.

_What the hell does she think she's doing! I'm right here! _She only had her underwear left on now. But she stretched her arms behind her back trying to undo the clasp that held her bra together. _Shit! Stop looking! Just… Close your eyes._

When her bra came of he could no longer hold back a nose bleed.

"Fuck" he started to say out loud before he realized his mistake and covered his mouth.

"Who's there!" he heard Blossom say. He froze and tried to be as still as possible. She looked around her room for a while before finally putting on some clothes. He sighed.

XXXXX

She had fallen asleep very fast he could finally come out from her closet. He wiped away the blood from his face with his jacket and slowly walked up to Blossom's bed. She looked very peaceful like this.

He kneeled in front of her to get a better look on her face. Her face was relaxed and a small smile rested on her lips. He bent dow closer and lifted a strand of her hair to his nose. She smelled like cherry blossom and a hint of vanilla. he used his hand to nuzzle her face.

"Mmm…" she sighed and turned around in bed so that her back was facing brick and so that she left half her bed empty. He took it as an invitation.

He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back to his chest so that they were spooning. He rested his head at the nape of her neck and pulled her scent in again and felt his body relax immediately. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Moring love

Brick woke up early in the morning. He blinked away his sleepiness and tried to sit up but got stopped by a pair of arms that was wrapped around his neck. He looked down to see Blossom pressed up against him. When he had sat up she had tightened her grip and her face was now very close to his own.

"Okaaay…" He tried to get out of her hold but she pulled him closer and closer.

She nuzzled his chest softly and sighed. She had a cute little smile on her lips. He could feel his heart jump a bit at that smile but choke the feeling of. He didn't even know what he was doing here. He got this weird urge yesterday, after he saw... saw…

"Brick…"

His mouth fell open at slight surprise of hearing his name leave the redhead's lips. Then he smiled and stroked a few hair strands from her face. She started to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head up to look him in the eyes. She barely noticed who it was she was holding and once again nuzzled his chest until she heard his voice.

"Really red, I now I'm irresistible but you don't have to be so clingy"

Blossom, now fully awake, looked up at him again and screamed. She abruptly let go of him and flew out of bed and landed on the floor with a heavy thump.

"What the hell Brick, what are you doing here! Don't you…mhpm…" He put his hand over her mouth to shut her up so that none of her sister would come running.

"Chill red, I'm not going to do anything… Unless you want me to" He gave her a cocky smirk and removed his arm from her soft mouth. His grin got even wider when he saw her blush.

"Don't tell me you really want me to do something" She pushed him away and pouted.

"Dream on creep" She huffed.

"Will do" She gave him an annoyed look. Then she suddenly remembered her question to him. He was going to give her answers, if it was the last thing she'd ever be able to force him to do.

"Brick, would you please tell me what happened that day" He tried to look clueless "What day?" She gave him a pleading look.

"Oh that day, that's right I remember. I just knocked you out cold that's all nothing more to it."

"But why did you bend over me with that weird look" He just smirked at her remark.

"You thought I was going to kiss ya?" Blossom fumed "Brick!" He raised his hands up in defeat "I was just taking a picture of your but ugly face. It got even uglier after I beat ya up! Ha!" Blossom gave him a long stare.

"What? It's true! I can't help if you're ugly!" He laughed out loud. Blossom knew better then to take what he said to the heart. He always threw comments such as these to her. But he was supposed to be like that. They were supposed to hate each other.

"Hey red, make me something to eat I'm hungry!" He had raised his hands behind his head and yawned "Make it yourself, stupid!" But sometimes he took her way to lightly.

She was about to leave her room when brick wrapped his arms around her waist, turned her around and pressed her up against the bedroom wall. His arms were on each side of her head, trying to trap her.

"Either I get some food, or I eat you" He looked at her lips with a hungry glint in his eyes. He started to bend forward towards her.

"What! Brick stop!" he continued to move closer in a slow pace.

She started to squirm, trying to get out of his grip. He changed his hold on her and placed a hand on her hip and he used the other hand to hold her hands in a firm grip over her head. She tried to push him off but he was to strong. She felt so weak. Her arms were shaking and tiny droplets of sweat were starting to form on her fore head. He bent over to her ear.

"So what's it going to be red" He whispered. She swallowed hard.

He didn't let her get a chance to answer as he pressed his lips hard against hers. Blossom's eyes were closed hard but she continued to struggle. He got even more exited at her resistance, deepened the kiss further and harder. She started to melt in with his lips and kissed back.

Brick, satisfied that she finally gave in he let go of the hand that held her hands and instead placed it on her thigh and scooped her up a bit higher. She snapped out of it when his hand began moving up under her shirt. She bit his lip .Hard. He stopped kissing her. He put his hand over his mouth, and swore out loud.

"Damn red, take it easy!" He removed his hand. It was red from all the blood "Ouch, feisty are we?" She looked choked for a second.

"BRICK, WHAT THE FU…" He gave her a light butterfly kiss to shut her up. Blossom open and closed her mouth like a fish. He laughed at her but shut up when she gave him a death glare.

Suddenly her legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she started to slide down the wall. Brick stopped her from falling on the floor with his knee and she wrapped her arms around his neck for more support. He was about to start laughing again at her weakness but found power to hold it down.

"I'll go get something to eat" she murmured and tried to stand up, but found no power to do so.

He pulled her to her bed and sat down, with Blossom in his lap of course "Nah, I kinda like this" She turned in his arms to be able to see him, but he just buried his face in the nape of her neck. He lifted her legs so that they were positioned on each side of him.

"But now I'm hungry, so let me go! I can stand up myself you know!"

"No you can't and you know I…" Her stomachs growling interrupted him. He flipped her over his shoulder and stood up. "I'll go get something"

He snuck out her door before she had the time to say anything, and started to quietly walk downstairs to the kitchen. From the looks of it, everyone was still asleep. He walked by Bubbles room. Nothing. He walked by the professor's room. Nothing. Now to Buttercups room. He was a little nervous that she would come out; she'd throw a fit on him and try to pound his face in if she saw him.

He half ran, half walked by her room with light feet, and down the stairs.

He thought he could see a faint light coming from the kitchen door, but ignored it and walked right in anyway. He almost fell over when he saw someone sitting at the table with a small candle standing.

"What the fuck B…"

XXX

Okay sorry it took so long and now I'm leaving it like this but every time I decided to write, I suddenly end up drawing or listening to music or whatever instead. But anyway, what you think so far? Should I keep going or do something new. And if so, any ideas of what I should write about? Read and review! :D 


	5. running away

"…Butch! What are YOU doing here!"

The red clads green, younger brother had at first sat down calmly at the dinner table, but fell out his chair when he spotted Brick. He was now lying on the flour staring up and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Uh..I..Hi Brick….." He finally said. He got up from his spot on floor and gave of a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here? I hope you're not dumb enough to not now you're in the powerpuff girl's house!"

"Hey what about you! What are you doing here?" Butch had finally snapped out of his awkward state and realized that Brick to, was in a tight spot. Brick gave butch a cocky smirk at that remark.

"Do not turn this on me, I have my reasons, but why are you in the puffs kitchen?" he raised one eyebrow. A big blush across butch's cheeks.

"Butch, butch, butch… So tell me, who is it, which one"

Butch was about to throw something big at his big brother, when they heard footsteps coming down stairs. Butch immediately panicked and flew toward the sound. Brick blasted after him but butch was already out the door with something big in his arms. He gave up and decided to go back to Blossom's room. He grabbed an apple on the way.

He walked right in to Blossom's room. She was sleeping again. He put the apple on her bedroom table and opened her window to leave. He was about to jump threw it when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Blossom kneeling on floor with her head facing the ground.

"Um, pinky… I'm going now so can you let go" She slowly turned her head up so he could see her face. She looked like she was still asleep.

He tried to make her release his shirt, but she just wouldn't let go. She tried to pull him closer, down to her height. He willingly let her. He actually picked her up when she placed her arms around his neck.

"Just don't blame me when you wake up red"

XXXX

So he brought her back to his place. His big empty house didn't feel as empty as usual with her there. She had some kind of light around here that lit up the dark rooms and corridors of the huge house. He didn't feel lonely at all, like before.

She squirmed a bit when he put her down on his bed. She settled down seconds later, and once again he was watching her sleep. Or only until he heard noises from Butch's room. At first he ignored it. He wanted to stay with Blosssom. But the annoying noises made Blossom turn and stir in a uncomfortable way. He decided to check it out so Blossom wouldn't wake up.

He went down stairs to butch's room and knocked on the door once. Whatever was going on in there suddenly stopped for a few seconds and then it sounded like he panicked. He could hear a really loud bang right before he opened the door.

Butch was on his feet with a shirt laying over his head when Brick walked in. His bed covers was lying in a pile on the floor. His lamp seemed to have crashed to the floor and broken fragments of glass were everywhere.

"So what happened here, your rooms a mess?" He laughed at his brother's pathetic appearance once he removed the shirt. Butch's hair was sticking out everywhere and he had a huge blush on his face.

"What happened to your cockiness Butch? Something happened?!" He flashed a big cocky smirk at his little brother. Butch avoided his gaze.

"Shut up Brick, It's nothing…" He suddenly started to snap back into his usual self.

"And besides, you still haven't told me what you were doing in the puffs house!"

"Well neither did you butch" He was confident when it came to his little brothers. They were so bad with words when they were talking to him. He never lost an argument and always had the last word. As expected, all Butch's anger was replaced by a big blush and a shy look.

"Um… Well that's because… Umm..mm" And tough Butch is gone again. Hello Idiot. Butch is way too easy to read. That weakness also makes him easy to control. He can't hide anything.

"Okay, what's going on with you, it's not like you at all to be like this" His playfully manner disappeared. He was trying to look Butch in the eye but he turned away.

"Well, if I tell you why I was at the Puffs will you tell me what happened here?" Butch looked up and met Brick's dead serious eyes. He nodded slowly. Brick took a deep breath.

"I was there for the red head" Butch was on his way to say something, but Brick continued talking. "She is a real bother these days so I was planning a way to take her out. Study your enemies' bro" Brick couldn't help but lie. He didn't really know yet why he was so obsessed with Blossom. She made him act strange and out of his usual cool. It made him feel lame at times. But it also made him feel very warm.

"your turn, tell me what happened here"

Butch had put his arm over his head and rubbed his neck in nervous matter.

"Well you see, actually I kind of fought with someone here" Butch let out a short laugh.

"No kiddin', I didn't notice" brick gestured to the whole room's poor state. It didn't look completely busted as it could when his brothers were fighting but it still, what made him come had sounded real strange. Now that he thought about it that couldn't have been a fight. If it was Butch would probably look really mad and there would be blood. There was always blood with Butch.

"You're not lying to me are you Butch" He pinched his brothers right arm to snap him out of his dazed state. He was staring at his bed and the cheats that had fallen to the floor. He had humped a little bit at both brick's statement and from the pinch.

"No way… butch are you hiding someone in here?!" Judging by his jumpy reaction he really was hiding someone.

"No I promise, I was just fighting a… a animal, yeah, a animal" Brick gave him a skeptical look and crossed his arms.

"Okay, I guess you don't mind then if I look under your bed" He smirked. "WAIT! The smell alone will kill you!" Brick laughed out laude at that. Butch looked angry at the mocking laugh." Oh shut up Brick!" He was so close to punch his older brother right now.

Brick pushed Butch out of the way and went to his bed. He picked up the bed cheats and kneeled in front of the bed to look under it.

"I'm only here to find out what you're doing to my sister!" That was a girl's voice. He stuck his arm under the bed and grabbed something soft and fleshy. He the girl out by what he now could see was her foot. A extremely red Buttercup was dangling upside down. Butch opened and closed his mouth trying to find a explanation.

"Well hello Buttercup" Oh my god this was funny. Sure he wondered why she was here, but seeing buttercup in such an ridiculous state was way to hilarious to ignore. He was still holding her upside down in her left foot. She was hanging with her arms down in a submitting manner. She was only wearing long-sleeved shorts and a big T-shirt that he was pretty sure belonged to Butch.

"Uhh…Brick I can.. Uhm…Explain" he let go of buttercup so that she would hit the floor head first. That would have happened if butch didn't dive in to catch her. He would never had made it if he hadn't had inhuman speed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and under her knees and carried her princess style. He hid his face in her neck from brick's cold stare.

"Butch… I can fly you know…" butch had his back toward Brick but he could still see Buttercups blushing cheeks. Brick's mouth was open in chock. Wait here moment, what's going on. They look like some cheesy love couple from a chick-flick!

"Buttercup…" Her green eyes stared into Brick's. "You want to destroy my sister! Know your enemies' was it!?" Brick smirked. "That's right, seemed Butch did the same." Butch suddenly turned around. "NO" He said. Brick could tell by just looking him in the eyes. He liked that violent tomboy huh? It didn't really matter to him tough.

"I hate you…"

A weak voice spoke up. That was neither Butch or Buttercup, he turned around. In the door opening to Butch's room stood a tear eyed Blossom in only her night gowns. She was staring at Brick with a hurt look in her eyes. Brick felt a stab in his heart at that look. He didn't really mean it! _Then why did you say it_. She turned around and ran away. He stood frozen, tried to force his feet to move. Run after her. Make her pain go away and make her smile.

"Your awful you know! Leave my sister alone from now on!"

He couldn't. He wouldn't. he blasted off after her.


End file.
